


Winding Down

by freakanature06



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 (Kidge) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Subtle flirting, VLD Rare Pair Week 2017, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: Keith is just trying to wind down after a crummy morning. Pidge has different plans. Mostly plans to bother him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VLD Rare Pair Week 2017  
> Day 1 - ~~Past~~ / **Present**

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Keith let himself flop back on the couch, still fully decked out in his dirty Paladin armor. It had been one hell of a morning, with a training session that had nearly landed him with more than just a few bruises and then team-building that involved lots of heavy lifting and an honest-to-god trust fall exercise. Keith wasn't really the most trusting of people, so his tension had raised the group's considerably, though he'd be happy to blame all of the mistakes on Lance if he got a chance to. Either way, the Blue Paladin hadn't been helping in the slightest, so it wasn't an unfair unloading of blame.   
  
He let out another sigh as he brought an arm up to drape it over his eyes. It wasn't really comfortable lying here with all of the armor still on, but he honestly couldn't get himself to care just yet. Maybe in a few minutes after he'd sorted through all of his irritation with how the day had gone so far.  
  
Unfortunately, a certain green-clad teammate had different plans in mind, and Keith didn't even see Pidge coming. He just suddenly felt a weight on his stomach and all of the air rushed out of him with a soft 'oof' sound as the smaller Paladin took a seat on him, resting all of her weight there smack in the middle of his torso.  
  
"Hey there, Keith. Whatcha doing?" It wasn't a sort of greeting that he would expect from Pidge normally, but then he didn't expect a lot from Pidge normally. Keith wasn't the most social of individuals, even when it came to his teammates, so any greeting at all would regularly catch him off-guard.  
  
He lifted his arm, adjusting his breathing to the new pressure on his stomach, and frowned at her. "Pidge, why are you sitting on me?"  
  
A finger reached out and bopped his nose as she smirked down at him. He realized, suddenly, that this actually was pretty normal for her. He'd seen her do things like this with the other Paladins, bopping their noses, lightheartedly pranking them, or smirking in the way that she was doing right now.  
  
As she pulled her hand back, she started dismantling the suit from her body, taking off the arm pieces casually. "I asked you first. Watcha doing?"  
  
It didn't seem that she had any intention of moving. That much was clear at least. So Keith attempted to sit up. But Pidge was quicker than him, shifting her weight so she was more on his chest than his stomach, and putting him in a position that if he wanted to get up, he would have to forcefully dump her onto the ground. And while that might be a tempting thought if, say, Lance were doing this to him, he really didn't think that Pidge deserved something like that.  
  
Yet.  
  
"I was trying to ground myself," he replied, through clenched teeth. He hoped it was obvious that her antics were annoying him and that she would get up and let him do the same. She was smart enough. She should be able to figure this out.  
  
She seemed to be thinking about his words for a moment before she suddenly stood, lifting her weight off of him and reaching out to pat the top of his head. "Okay. As long as you weren't moping. I really don't need my partner-in- _arms_ moping right now."  
  
With that, Pidge turned to leave and Keith sat up slowly, rubbing his chest. He frowned down at where she had been sitting for a long moment. And then, suddenly, her pun hit him and he looked up sharply to see her standing in the doorway. She was looking back at him with a grin on her face and when their eyes met, she gave him a wink before waving and walking away.  
  
And something that wasn't the residual weight of her tightened in his chest. Oh boy.


End file.
